Alex Russo
Summary Alexandra Margarita "Alex" Russo (portrayed by Selena Gomez) is the main protagonist of the fantasy-teen sitcom, Wizards of Waverly Place. She is the daughter of Jerry and Theresa Russo, and sister to Justin and Max Russo; she is the middle child and only daughter. As of the finale of the season, she is the Family Wizard after winning the Family Wizard Competition. She is currently in a long-term relationship with werewolf Mason Greyback, whom she met in the third season. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B. Unknown with Stone of Dreams Name: Alexandra Margarita "Alex" Russo, Little Meatball (by Mason), Brown Eyes (by Mason), Love (by Mason), Mija (by Theresa), Lexi (by Magdalena) Origin: Wizards of Waverly Place Gender: Female Age: 14-19 Classification: Human, Russo Family Wizard, Waverly Sub Station Waitress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman reflexes, agility, Skilled at hand to hand combat, Magic, Clairvoyance, Elemental Manipulation (The four elements are: Earth, Air, Fire and Water), Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Molecular manipulation (Molecular duplication/Cloning, Molecular immobilization, molecular transformation, Molecular combustion), Able to reverse time a few seconds into the past, Can exist outside of space-time, Creation, Existence Erasure, Teleportation, BFR, Telepathy, Levitation/True Flight, Can open portals, Can enter any kind of storybook, Duplication, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Can survive with no air, Shapeshifting, Can make inanimate objects come to life, Weather Manipulation, Muting, Can create force fields, memory wiping, can take away the ability for someone to use magic, Can stop time, Phasing, Gravity Manipulation, Can create illusions, Body Switching, They can shrink themselves to the size of cells, Petrification, Invisibility, Can blend into the environment, Able to put a person to sleep with magic, Plant Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can create a black hole strong enough that the entire universe was being consumed + plus more stuff with prep, Perception Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Cloth Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Rope Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Can translated what people are saying, Time Travel, Transformation, Empathic Manipulation (with magic marker), Genius Intelligence (with Smarty Pants), Magnetic Energy Negation (with Bermuda Shorts), Alternate Timeline Creation (Caused her parents to never met), Can grant any wish or reverse any spell (with Stone of Dreams), Dream Manipulation (with Dream Helmet), Power Bestowal, Acausality (did not lose memory or get sucked into the vortex of non-existence) Attack Potency: Solar System level (The feat is in this blog, but ignore the calculation), able to ignore durability in many ways. Unknown with the Stone of Dreams (Capable of reverting any spell or granting any wish with it) Speed: Normal Human with Superhuman reactions (Is able to keep up with Justin who was able to play ping pong with a dozen balls at once), far higher attack speed with various spells Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Above average human Range: From a few dozen up to several hundred meters with standard spells. Galaxy+ with teleportation. She can send herself and another person this far. (1:30 mark), a few hundred years in the past and future with time travel. Likely higher since she just needed to specify the time period for the spell, planetary with time stop, possibly higher. It isn't specified if they need a certain device or not to do this. This time stop lasts for a year. Another variation lasts as long as the user can stand on one leg. Standard Equipment: * Alex's wand: A wand she casts a majority of spells with it. It is made up of a deep red colored shaft with a black handle. At the top of the wand, atop a small column-like carving is a tiny green glass orb that glows various colors when casting a spell and she can make phone calls with her wand with tapping her wand and saying a beeping sound. This wand could be 14 or 15' (depending on if the orb is counted). Alex usually keeps her wand in her boot or other legwear. She is surprised that Tina could see her wand sticking out of her boot because most people don't. Her wand can access "Wand Apps" and can call other wands like a cell phone. * Alex's Journal: A journal that is full of her secrets like her crush on Dean. She draws herself a knight in shining armour, a teddy bear and a Hello Ponie Blankie. * Forbidden Book Of Spells: A book in which are contained spells considered "forbidden" because they are extremely powerful and dangerous so only a trained wizard must use. Because of the great power of these spells, the individual power of a wizard may not be enough to use them properly for what is required to use it in conjunction with the Family Wand to work. The book was given to Justin by Jerry along with the Family Wand, until Alex stole the book. When it's created an alternate reality where Jerry and Theresa never met, the book happens to be in the hands of Jerry. * Charm bracelet: This magical bracelet was first introduced in The Wizards Return - Alex vs. Alex. It appears to be a regular bracelet with colored glass charms attached to it. In the movie, evil Alex uses that bracelet to capture all of Alex's friends and family to use as leverage so that she would perform a spell to rid the world of humans. Alex has no choice but to do as they say, but eventually she secures the bracelet and saves the day. * Russo Family Wand: More commonly known as the family wand, is the wand of the Russo family introduced in Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. Though, it's not said, the current owner of the wand is Alex Russo since she became the family wizard. However, since Alex's brother, Justin Russo, kept his powers to become the headmaster of WizTech, he may have kept the wand to himself. The Family wand is silver. It has a oddly shaped handle with a leather section. On a part of the handle which is the middle top there is a red bump. The shaft is shiny silver which is shaped like a twig. When split up, the two wands made from it appeared as silver like twigs. * Family wizard robe : Optional Equipment: Magic carpet, Bermuda Shorts, Magic Marker, Smarty Pants, portal key, Dream Helmet, angel wings, Wizinko Copy Machine, Stone of Dreams Intelligence: Skilled with a large variety of spells, is the most powerful wizard of the current generation. She's very manipulative, using everyone's weaknesses to her advantage. Extraordinary Genius with Smarty Pants (gives her superior knowledge on "everything there is to know") Standard Tactics: Unknown, depending on the situation, but usually seen with any sort of molecular, elemental manipulation, reality warping and all others Weaknesses: She has a tendency to be very lazy, when given the option of the easy way and the proper way she will pick the easy way every time without hesitation, getting her into trouble often, because the easy way always has consequences she doesn't bother to think about until they're upon her. She also hates reading. * Plastic: Like other wizards, magic can’t affect plastic. * Magnetism: Magic is highly affected by magnetism. * No wand: Spells become drastically weaker without their wands. She can still perform magic, but just not as strong. For example, when trying to persuade her mother into making her go to a party with wand-less magic, her mother quickly resists. She then groans, saying it didn't have "enough juice." Feats: Show/Hide * Wizards of Waverly Place Respect Thread by Bernkastel Notable Attacks/Techniques: * List of spells Note: This is a profile for Alex but it also details the general abilities a wizard should have by the end of the series. These feats mainly occurred in the first two seasons while they were learning magic so these abilities should be applicable to EoS wizards like Justin, Professor Crumbs, and other (competent) family wizards. Explanations Basic Powers * Physical Combat: Alex showed formidable fighting ability when she fought her evil counterpart on the Billboard. She was skilled in hand to hand combat and was able to defeat her evil self. Alex's evil side was able to perform flips. Also, Alex showed to be very flexible and able to swing on the bars of the billboard. * Spellcasting: Alex is a mistress in the art of casting spells to cause all kinds of magic effects, such as: * Molecular Manipulation: Using spells Alex can channel this power to manipulate time, natural characteristics of living beings, giving them supernatural powers or transform objects and people into other things. * Molecular Duplication/Cloning: Alex can create copies of herself with a spell and have mastered it to the point that the "what happens to the clone happens to the original" problems doesn't occur. * Molecular Combustion: By channeling the Power of Three with her brothers Alex can vaporize a powerful being such as Gorog. * Molecular Immobilization: Alex can stop time as long she holds on just one leg, using the spell Gialsjay Timesday. * Enchantment: Alex can place enchantments to gain temporary powers or activate powers, such as: ** Telekinesis: Alex forced Rosie to copy all her actions, using the copycat spell 'This that copycat'. ** Power Control: Alex mistakenly gave Harper a superhero costume all superheroes basic powers. **'Wish Granting:' Alex could grant Harper a magic wish to fulfill all her selfishness. Other Powers * Power of Three: The collective powers of the Russo siblings which enhances all of their abilities to the point of being able to destroy an Angel of Darkness, Gorog. Presumably, now Max doesn't have his powers, Alex can no longer access the Power of Three, but, as the Family Wizard of the Russo family, she may have similar magical strength without her brothers and be capable of similar feats on her own. * Spell Improvisation: Alex knows how to create or use spells in the exact moments she needs. * Use of Magical Objects: Alex can use magical objects to counter-effects places where normally her powers would be weakened, such as the Guardian Angels Wings to fly to the Dark Angels HQ or the Bermuda Shorts to neutralize the magnetic forces of Bermuda Triangle. * Elemental Affinity: Alex has a natural affinity for the magic of the four classic elements as she could use element-based spells in the premature Wizard Competition. * Creation of Alternative Realities: If in possession of powerful artifacts such as the family wand, Alex can create alternative timelines. * Family Wizard Capabilities: Being the Russo Family Wizard, Alex's magical capabilities have been greatly enhanced. * Pickpocketing: Alex has shown to be able to pickpocket easily, and she is proud of that skill. * Stealth: On many occasions, Alex snuck into different situations, sometimes without being seen or heard. * Basic Combat: She has physically fought on numerous occasions, as well as ran, climbed and showcased other great physical abilities. Whether she has used magic to teach herself that is not known. Gallery File:Alex-russo-wizards-of-waverly-place-season-4-fan-club-23388424-500-500.gif File:Alex_Russo.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disney Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Female Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Life Users Category:Good Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Wand Users Category:Creation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Organic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Void Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mineral Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Chain Users Category:Sound Users Category:Silence Users Category:Age Users Category:Thread Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Schoolgirls Category:Hypnotists Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Travelers Category:Wizards Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sense Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Plant Users Category:Causality Users Category:Tricksters Category:Dream Users Category:Environment Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Key Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier